


You Fuck Me Up

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Big Balls, Gay, Gay Sex, Huge balls, M/M, Non Consensual, Non consensual anal sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape, Sex, cum, cum filling, im so gross, monster cock, non con, non consensual anal, non-con, noncon, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: I’m really gross but I wanted to finish this cause it’s been sitting around in my files for a while.
Relationships: David King/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 30





	You Fuck Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really gross but I wanted to finish this cause it’s been sitting around in my files for a while.

Philip had a new found lust in him, he knew he was angry and sexually frustrated to the point that he needed release. Everyday during trials his cock dripped precum as it throbbed unpleasantly, he really needed it. And masturbating did nothing as he still craved someone to stick it in. He really hated it how his cock would become so hard that it stuck out through the delicate wrappings around his waist, Philip had to take advantage of someone next trial...even if it meant no sacrifices, he knew his dick wanted it badly.

And as he found himself teleported to the ‘starting area’ he spotted the four he’d be going up against. Meg, Claudette, Nea and David. Philip was never a big fan of women and eyeing David’s muscular body made his lust grow even more. He didn’t even care if The Entity didn’t like his blatant display of ecstasy, he’ll get em’ next trial. 

While waiting The Wraith felt as a glob of precum dripped out of the head of his large cock and ran down his leg, he was going to explode if he didn’t rip into David’s holes before the end of the day. Philip just knew it had to happen, no matter what. And it’s not like The Entity would care about what he did to the survivors, in her eyes killers can do whatever they want as long as they keep on giving her sacrifices.

Once Philip was burned which didn’t take long, he immediately knew his surroundings. Every pallet, tree, rock, twist and turn he knew it, he’d been here ever since he was human. Autohaven Wreckers was the first job he ever got when he came to America and god damn he knew the place from start to finish. 

Only the crunching of leaves and the near-silent footsteps of The Wraith were heard as generators were slowly, inch by inch worked on. That’s when he spotted David who’d happily brought No Mither, a special treat for Philip. He dinged his bell with his axe trying to be silent, but the Englishman didn’t seem to notice or jump.

After staring at the other man for a while Philip felt his balls ache as they filled with even more cum, they were becoming bigger by the second and he couldn’t wait to pump David full with his sticky white liquid. He felt so aroused just thinking about it and as he was cloaked he felt his heart pound along with his erection as it came to it’s full hard length.

What was funny is that David didn’t even notice he was near, he still had a determined smile on his face. Maybe Philip would be nice and after ravaging him he’ll leave him to crawl his way to another survivor and be healed. He really didn’t know what he’d do, he was just craving all of David’s holes at this point and was too hungry for the Englishman to think of anything else. Truly The Wraith felt like a rabid animal, like a dog in heat the sensation of his balls filling and his cock throbbing didn’t help at all.

Then he slowly walked towards David, looking at him, wondering if he should really do this. Philip eyed him and tilted his head down, coming uncloaked and watching the other man begin to shake as he turned. The only thing that showed true horror on his face was watching as precum dripped from The Wraiths cock and onto the muddy ground he was planted down on. 

“Bloody ell’ mate ya’ ever heard of rubbin’ one out ey?” He yelled out to Philip but his expression didn’t change yet his breathing began to pick up.

But David didn’t move after a while, somewhat mesmerized as he stared at Philip’s pulsating cock and balls. He was so big but at the same time David finally felt dread and fear wash over him as he realized he needed to run NOW. “F-fuck off!” He stuttered out as he quickly picked himself up and off of his feet only to be pulled back by The Wraiths large, long fingered hand. 

“That’s not fuckin’ fair! Ya’ supposed to let me run and then down me ya’ arse! Ain’t gonna grab onto me before I get to leavin!” The Englishman then bit into the bark-like skin on Philips tender wrist but he didn’t budge. All David received from him was a small hiss and whimper before getting thrown over his shoulder.  
David pounded on his back as The Wraith held onto his muscular ass to keep him propped up on him. Soon he got to the basement, vaulting over the crack in the building where a window would’ve been if the place wasn’t trashed by The Entity. The man smirked, only thinking Philip was gonna hook him and maybe jack it in the corner as he watched him struggle. But no, it was much different. Very different...

He was thrown on the floor and he looked up at the much taller man, staring into his soulless, needy eyes. Watching as his dick slowly dripped and twitched as each rushing wave of arousal crashed over him. After a couple of seconds David heard a few grumbles of non-decipherable humming gibberish from the man above him, it was as if he had gone completely feral, ignoring everything around him. The only thing Philip could do was begin unwrapping the cloth that was supposed to be covering his cock that was now straight up and poking David’s cheek.

He then got down on his knees, now that he was down to the Englishman’s level he took the mans somewhat baggy slacks off of his legs and set them to the side. Staring into his eyes as he breathed harshly against his face. The huffs and warm breaths continued until The Wraith suddenly shoved the wrappings into David’s mouth trying to gag him. The salty, pungent taste of precum that had been dripping onto them the whole first couple of minutes of the trial reached his delicate tongue, making him gag. He wanted to vomit but he only got sicker as Philip began rubbing the tip of his cock on his pink, tender asshole.

The man seemed to be slicking his hole to make it easier to enter him and David gulped as he realized he wasn’t trying to make it any better for him, the man he was about to rape. And the pounding in David’s chest didn’t help to calm him although as he still felt a nauseating anxiety wreak up his spine. He hated how it felt when the precum pumped out onto his asshole, sometimes even pushing itself into him and making the Englishman feel marked by Philip, as if he was Philip’s pet.

He felt just like an obedient little dog, gag in his mouth and all. David wanted to submit to him and just wait it out but something told him he couldn’t. Is this really the torture he had to be put through? Why couldn’t he just die. David wanted to be hooked badly instead of sitting on the cold, hard floor as Philip’s hunger for him only grew more and more until it reached his breaking point. The Wraith slid himself inside of David as quick as he could, savoring the fear-filled scream that escaped the Englishman’s lips.

His cock was monstrous and David could feel as it twitched inside his tight ass. He was broken and he wanted to cry, he felt as if he might vomit any moment. He was so, so sick and everything hurt as the other mans grip tightened as he bucked his hips and kept thrusting. A stuttered our cry came from David, he wanted comfort in such a horrible moment, something in him wanted to scream for someone else but imaging any of the other survivors expressions as they watched him get ravaged by this lust filled monster made a shiver wreak up his spine and a hot heaving breath.

Tears began to spill out of his eyes as Philip dug into him deeper, leaving deep red and purple bruises on his hips were his fingers were plastered onto his tender flesh. He then brought his hand up to The Wraiths back and brought him into what seemed to be a weak hug. In the end he just wanted to be comforted he wanted to feel loved while being endlessly violated for what felt like hours. 

He then rested his head on the mans shoulder, crying as his breathing slowed down and picked up at irregular rates. David hugged him tighter until he was fully wrapped around him, taking in the false feeling of being loved. Maybe it started to even feel good, David told himself he deserved it as The Wraith fucked him brutally, spit that was almost foam like dripping from his mouth and down his chin, then trailing its self onto the bare shoulder of David. Everything felt gross, he felt gross. He sobbed even harder as he realized just how torn up he was. 

‘Please just let this end...’ This thought echoed in his mind before he heard a woman’s whispers, her voice was beautiful yet raspy with an evil like tone. She seemed to chuckle as words rung in his mind. The woman uttered the things he never wanted to hear ,” you can’t end this Mr.King...”  
“Just accept it you whore...you know you deserve every single thing he’s doing right now...,” everything she said stung him, made him want to thrash out and fight against Philip as what she said seeped and sliced into him worse than anything else any of the killers could do. David realized he did want this, she was right. This is exactly what he deserved and he knew it, he tried to make a smile but he only continued to breakdown and sob quietly into The Wraith’s shoulder.

Then David felt it, he felt how Philip pushed his cock in deeper and pumped his cum into him. David’s stomach bulged as it was filled up to the brim with his warm, sticky seed. A few monstrous growls came from the man above him before he brought the intrusion out of David’s asshole.

Finally he was done, finally it was all over and now. David just wished for death.


End file.
